1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an apparatus for fixing a power control switch in a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner is an apparatus for sucking dust and alien substances by using suction air which is generated by a driving force of an electric motor mounted in the vacuum cleaner. The dust and the alien substances which are sucked into the vacuum cleaner are filtered and collected by means of a paper bag filter accommodated in an attachable/detachable manner in a dust collecting chamber. As a result, the suction air is cleaned and exhausted outside.
Generally, vacuum cleaners are divided into a canister type of vacuum cleaner and an upright type of vacuum cleaner. The canister type of vacuum cleaner includes a body and a suction pipe assembly which is connected to the body, for sucking dust, alien substances, and the like. The upright type of vacuum cleaner does not have no a suction pipe assembly. Instead, a working head thereof is positioned below a body of the vacuum cleaner.
Recently, the canister type of the vacuum cleaner is generally used rather than the upright type of the vacuum cleaner.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a canister type of vacuum cleaner according to the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, the vacuum cleaner has a body 10 in which an electric motor and a paper bag filter are accommodated. A pair of wheels 11 are mounted on both sides of the body 10. A suction pipe 12 having a flexible pipe 12a and an extended pipe 12b is connected to an upper surface of a front portion of body 10 at one end thereof, and is connected to a working head having a brush 13 at the other end thereof. When the electric motor contained in body 10 rotates, dust and alien substances are sucked through the suction pipe 12 into body 10. A handle 14 and an indicator 15 for showing a quantity of collected dust are mounted on the upper surface of body 10. An electric power on/off switch 16, a power control switch 17, and a code reel button 18 are disposed at an upper rear portion of body 10. A reference numeral 19 which is not described above denotes an electric wire.
Generally, vacuum cleaners have the power control switch to control an appropriate cleaning power corresponding to a condition of cleaning. In the vacuum cleaner according to the conventional art as constructed above, however, there is a disadvantage in that when the power control switch is out of order or when a user wants to replace an old power control switch with a new power control switch according to his or her preference, the user cannot replace the old power control switch with a new control switch. Also, there is another disadvantage in that when user wants to replace the old power control switch with a new power control switch, a separate supporting member is needed on the body of the vacuum cleaner. Therefore, the cost of the vacuum cleaner is highered.